And BABY MAKES TWO
by Amydali86
Summary: What will happen when Veronica discovers a plus sign... open up and read... includes a mystery. Eventual LoVe, spoilers for everything up to 2.22 Please read and comment. I DO NOT OWN VERONICA MARS. However, I do own this story. Thanks.REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Veronica Mars. Simple, oui? Wish I did though. Thanks to Rob Thomas for sharing this show with us.

AN: so I was rereading the stuff I uploaded to realized how horrible it looks with chapter 1-3 all together, decided to repost. Have not changed anything, or updated it. Chapter 3 will be updated soon. Thanks for the reviews from: Catslove17, Badielover101, jotajota15, and xosummerxo.

Chapter 1

Veronica looked at the home pregnancy test stick again. It had a plus sign. "Crap, this can't be happening to me. Duncan and I only had sex the day he left…

"_We can't see each other after we leave this room"_

"_I know Veronica," he cupped her face in his hands, "I want you to remember that I will always love you. I also want you to know that I don't want you to be alone. If Logan asks you out go with him. I know he still loves you and I know that you care for him." He kisses her, holding her close to his body, feeling her soften and she starts to kiss him back, tears running down her face._

"_Duncan, I love you!" They continued kissing moving closer to the bed, He lies down with her, and he unbuttons her blouse, kissing her neck and ears, moving down, making love to her tenderly. He kissed her little belly button, and she giggled, "hey that tickles!" It was good to hear her laugh, it had been so long since they last laughed together. He stripped his shirt off and helped her shed her underpants, and then he entered her slowly, watching her eyes light up, and her face flush. It got so that she Her cell rang. She left it where it was, not answering knowing that it may be her father, or Wallace and that they'd leave a message. She helped him pack up his few belongs and hugs Lilly. She tells the baby, " I love you and your daddy." There is a knock at the door. Their signal. Veronica opens the door. Astrid walks in, Vinnie at her heels. "We have to hurry," Astrid says. 'The condominium clerk may think I am you for about 10 minutes and the agents will be at your apartment with a warrant." _

"_Right," Veronica hands Lilly to Astrid and walks out with a disguised Duncan, she drives him to the police station, and hands him some food and water. Take care. Veronica helped him get comfy in the trunk… "Be ready," she warns him and closes the trunk. She waves to Vinnie and Astrid as they pass in separate cars. _

_She calls the guy in Mexico, tells him to use the card she gave him now._

_About fifteen minutes later she sees Don Lamb get into his car, waving to Deputy Saks._

Veronica brushes away a tear, and looks at the stick again. She throws it away in the stall's trash.

She walks out to the bustle of students lingering by their lockers. She spots Logan and he gives her a smirk. She waved to Wallace and mouthed see ya later.

She walked to Clemmon's office, "Hi, Mr. C. I need a favor. What can you tell me about the school's history of teenage suicides?" She had found out that Tom Wilkens, a student at Neptune, had been found dead in the cafeteria and she was investigating the causes, a supposed suicide.

"Oh Ms. Mars. Wait don't tell me. You've been digging through the school files again? No, you are working on the Wilkens case. I think, Miss Mars that you need to keep your nose out of it."

"Ain't gonna happen, Mr. C. You know that. So you tell me straight up, and I won't tell your wife that little secret." He went pale, grabbed the folder off his desk and handed it to her.

"Tom was found with these papers, including a suicide note. The person who found him was Eli Navarro-"

"Weevil found him!?"

"Yes. Something you did not know?"

"Yep. That's strange. Thanks." She got and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

_Ch.2 _

Veronica walks into a classroom, and sees Weevil, Logan, Wallace, Jackie, and Wallace's new girl, Jane.

"Hey", tilting her head.

Weevil looks at her and smirks, "There you go with that head tilt thing again. And what is it with Logan, Wallace, and Jackie ganging up on me, and pratically dragging my ass in here?"

"Because I am here ask you a few simple questions about Tom Wilkens and I need a few witnesses to be able to confirm what you tell, especially once it gets out that you found his body." Wallace and Logan glanced up at this, and Jackie just blinked.

"Look, I- Oh you mean the jock, yeah I found his body laying flat out on the floor. I thought maybe he decided to take a nap before practice. When I went to wake him up, his body was cold, almost like ice."

"Wow, you just described the perfect dead body," Logan said.

"Shut up, rich boy."

"Now, now children, play nice. Thanks, Weevil, is there anything else you noticed?"

"Well, there was this smell, like cooked broccoli, but I didn't see anything."

"Cooked broccoli? That's strange. Isn't the gym connected to the cafeteria?" Logan asked

"Yes, but it was late in the afternoon, before basketball practice. The broccoli smell should have disappeared by then," Veronica said, "Right, Wallace?"

"Maybe Tom was enjoying a little after school snack," Wallace said, "Usually, though us jocks have something snack-like."

"Like chips."

"Right. Hi, Mac, Cassidy," seeing two shadows by the door, and inviting them to join the conversation. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh- Veronica, I heard you were investigating Tom's death and I thought I should tell you that Mac and I were in the gym right after school, yesterday, and saw Tom walk in with the coach, and a few of the other team members."

"And the plot thickens. What were you two doing in the gym?"

"Mostly staying away from my aptly named brother."

"Oh."

"And, I was working with Cassidy on the Phoenix Land Trust website." Mac added, "we were updating it, with the photos of the Trust's properties."

"Interesting. Wallace, with me." Veronica said, walking out of the door.

"Hey Flo-jo, slooow your ass down."

"You shouldn't repeat phrases, unless it's Veronica Mars is smarter than me, oh wait that's what Lamb will be saying in a few hours." She giggled and walked faster, forcing the baller to half jog to keep up with her. "W-Where we goin'?" Wallace gasped out a little, not used to this rapid-paced saucy blond.

"To see another baller, and I need your help to translate Veronica Mars to jock."

"Ha-ha." And he stopped. "Wait, why?"

"You heard Mac and Cassidy, they saw a few of the players with Tom and the coach."

"Yeah, but she didn't say which ones."

"Oh that's easy. I'm going to talk to the coach first."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Veronica woke up feeling a bit nauseated. She got up from the rolling waterbed and headed to the bathroom at a dead run. Her throat burned as she saw last night's tacos and chili in reverse. 'That'll teach me not to eat such spicy food right before I go to bed,' she said. She rinsed her mouth out and looked at the bathroom calendar. She saw that it was on the month of March. 'Oops, forgot to turn it to April three weeks ago.' She giggled and as she tried to turn the page up, the calendar fell. She picked it up and saw the red dots on January. The red dots that indicted her period. She flipped it over to February. No red dots. 'Shit. Did I forget to mark it down? Did I skip it because of the stress?' She thought for a moment, then looked at March again. Still no red dots. She started to get worried, She looked again at the past three months and noted that the red dots in January were right before Duncan left with his baby. 'Okay, maybe the stress is getting to me. Duncan and I plotting, and Duncan leaving and midterms, and the trouble with Wallace, and oh hell who am I fooling?' She decided right then and there to go to the drugstore just down the street. 'Oh wait. Murphy's Law. I'll bump into someone from school. Or worse one of the teachers. Or Logan. Breath Veronica.' She ordered herself and took a deep breath and then went back to her bedroom. She dialed a familiar number. 'Hey, I know it's early, but I need a huge favor.'_

_(End flashback)_

"What's wrong?" Wallace asked her, when she turned pale all of a sudden.

"Nothing," She straightened up and walked slower. "Come on we have to go talk to your coach."

&

Lunchtime:

Wallace stared at Veronica, who was staring off into space. Wallace angled his head to the right and saw Logan Echolls staring right at their table. Wallace finally asked, interrogatively, "What's up with you and Echolls? You are not your usual chatty self, and Echolls is staring over here and not making a jackass remark. You are brooding," he accused.

Veronica snapped out of it at the sound of his voice, "I am my usual self… I just have nothing to say. And Logan is not staring at me, he's looking at Kimmy."

"Oh yeah, then why is he coming over here?" With that Wallace stood up and walked away, with a slight grin.

Logan walked to the table and sat down at the 'oak' table, "Any new clues?"

"None," Veronica shook her head regretfully, _I've been too busy thinking about my recent problems- Duncan's leaving. My pregnancy. What is my dad going to say_

Veronica said, "Has Duncan contacted you yet?"

"Veronica, Duncan's gone. With his love child," Logan said.

"Well he's about to have another." Veronica muttered, then she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"What!? You're pregnant?!" Logan said a little too loudly. People looked over at the raised voice (thankfully they did not hear what was said).

"Say it louder Logan. Pan High did not hear you. Jeez." Veronica rolled her eyes.

Logan whispered, "How? When?"

"Don't tell me I have to explain the Birds and the Bees to you." Veronica giggled, then said, "the day he left."

"But you broke up."

"Yeah.. that was a fake up," Veronica said, "Logan this is not something I want you to tell Duncan. I want to tell him, so ask him to email me under a fake name- use hotmail or yahoo- and have him email me from several screennames- all diff. That way I am sure to get at least one. Ask him to put in the subject line his nickname Lilly gave him."

"When are you going to tell your dad?" Logan asked, "and the Kanes?"

"I will tell my dad soon. Can't hide it. But since the Kanes are gone- I am not going to tell them. Celeste is a witch. And Jake will try to get this child elected president of kindergarten. I don't want my child near either of them."

"So you are going to keep it?"

Veronica looked away, "I am not sure."

Logan nodded. It was a difficult decision and Veronica still had a few months to think about it. He understood now why she wanted to contact Duncan- he deserved to know. "Let me know if you need anything."

"So back to your case," Veronica quickly changed the subject, noting the softness of his eyes. We already know that Doctor Griffith is a set up, a fake witness. So I am think we need to find the true witness… which is who?"

"I don't remember everything- the truck he was driving had a crab, I think," he frowned, "it's just occurred to me that my second arrest was at Gia Goodman's party."

"So?"

"So who let Sacks in? Gia was talking to you, Duncan was getting beverages, Dick was being Dick- where was Beaver?"

Veronica wrote down what she knew of the 09ers at the party- and told Logan- "you talk to Madison, Dick, and Beaver. I will go talk to Gia." She stood up and walked away as the bell rang.

Veronica hung up the phone- she'd just made a doctor's appointment- out of town of course. The less gossip the better. The next call she made was to Tom's shrink- she found out from his girlfriend that he'd been seeing one and even got the name of the woman who'd been shrinking his head. She made an appointment for personal reasons.

She finished her homework and printed the essay that was due in two days- and as usual she was getting straight A's- her classes were not much of a challenge; and all her college applications were filled out and sent out to the proper colleges. UC's, CSU's, and Stanford of course. Even Hearst- even though she'd prefer to leave Neptune, but she still signed up for the field trip and tour of the campus- she was willing to do anything that would allow her to skip class for the duration.

She looked up at the sound of someone coming in and was surprised to see the two Casablancas boys- Dick and Cassidy (Beaver). "Well, well, well. You guys are the last two people I'd expect to see in here."

She motioned them to sit down, and watched as they did so reluctantly, and Cassidy said, "We have information for you on Tom . He knew someone selling steroids in the basketball program." Veronica scowled, she hated drugs and their dealers. She wrote down that Dick told her, "Tom never told us the guy's name. Just that he could get us some." Veronica thanked them and as they left, they passed Keith. She picked up her sidekick and speed dialed Wallace's cell, "Hey Wallace,"

"Uh-oh,"

"Not Uh-oh," Veronica said, "I just need the names of the all the basketball players for both the male and female teams. Also the team managers." She heard him heave a sigh, and he started to rattle of the names pausing to allow her to write each own down. As she went through she put an asterisk next to each one she met or knew and a question mark next to the players she was not sure about, and thanked Wallace for the information.

"Veronica, what's going on?"

"I've been told by a somewhat reliable source that someone has been selling steroids. Someone involved in the basketball teams."

"What? Who has?"

"That's what I intend on finding out."

"Be careful." 

Keith poked his head out his office door and saw Veronica working on what looked like homework. He asked, "Ready for dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Veronica Mars. If I did I would offer stocks to everyone so we could all have a share of the show, and have a say in the show. AND IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN CANCELLED!!!

Author's Note: Please review. My Sailor Moon story Taming Serena is getting more reviews than the four Veronica Mars stories put together.

Chapter 4:

"So, Bob," Veronica said as a tall brown haired guy walked past her, "how's it going?"

"Veronica Mars. The girl who got my parents and their friends in trouble, as well as getting me kicked off the team," Bob Patton said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Actually, your parents got themselves into trouble the day they bribed Jim Chimorey into making Wallace's (and the others) results' into positive," Veronica replied, feeling righteous.

"Right," he stomped away, Veronica on his tail. He stopped in front of a locker, and opened it up, blocking Veronica's view into the locker, but not the combination. _31-23-14. _Veronica mentally noted. Bob took out his Biology book, and slammed the locker. 'Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions for a newspaper story I am doing for the Navigator-"

"Too bad." He stalked off. _Hmm seems surly,_ Veronica thought. She shrugged, then looked around her. She received glares from many of her class mates, and she shrugged them off. She left the hallway, and saw Mac waving to her. Veronica pointed to her unofficial office, and headed there. Mac walked in behind her. "What's up Mac?"

"So what did the test say?" The blue streaked brunette asked.

"Positive." Veronica said, looking carefully around, "And I told Logan to get Duncan to contact me."

"So you want me tell anyone?" Mac asked.

"No. It'll be out soon enough. I've got to see a doctor anyway, first." _And figure out a way to tell my dad. _

_______________________

At the doctor's office.

"Well, Veronica, that little home test is correct. You are pregnant. I'm gonna prescribe some prenatal vitamins, and tell the receptionist to make a monthly appointment for you," the motherly doctor touched Veronica's knee, "Veronica, are you all right?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine. The monthly appointment will be great," she tried to smile, but it fell flat. "Thanks, Dr. Thomas," she took the prescription from her and tucked it into her book bag. She went up front to the receptionist who gave her the list of dates of her next appointments.

She walked out the clinic, shell-shocked. She had hoped that the home test has been a false positive. Not that she wouldn't cherish any child she had, but because she still had so much she wanted to do, this was not a good time for her to be pregnant.

_And Dad. What will he think? _Veronica worried.

She got into the Le Baron and closing her eyes, she laid her head against the steering wheel, trying to pull her thoughts together. She breathed deeply a few times, and then leaned back in her seat, starting the car and driving out of the clinic's parking lot.

________________________________________________

"So did you talk to Bob yet?" Wallace asked, eyeing his distracted blond friend.

"Hmmm? No. I haven't. I mean, I tried, but you know he blames me for what happened to his parents."

"What next?" Wallace sighed, rubbing his neck, "Any new sources?"

"Well, I did not get a chance to talk to some of the other players.

"So go do it, girl!" Wallace patted her shoulder before heading before heading to his class.

___________________________________

Author's Note: Sorry. I am getting really stuck on this story. It may be a while before I update this story again. Any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: There seems to be some confusion about when Duncan left. Duncan left after the New Year, not before. The timeline on the Mars Investigations website ( timeline/5/senior_year) has "One Angry Veronica" as the Christmas episode. Meg passed at the end of that episode when a blood clot dislodges and makes its way into her heart -the date by then would be DECEMBER 31, because Wallace comes back and spends New Year's Eve (the rest of 2005) with Veronica. "Donut Run" takes place in January, 2006. My timeline makes it so Veronica has her period a couple days before Duncan leaves. If Duncan leaves less than 2 weeks later, Veronica would have conceived in early Jan. My story starts about April 20th or so, and that is when Veronica realizes she missed her period in Feb., March, and of course April.

Sorry I just had to rant a little bit. Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

P.S. I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THE MOVIE. 2014 CANNOT GET HERE SOON ENOUGH. Thank you, Rob Thomas, for sharing Veronica's story with us (the fans). And to my fellow fans- to those who donated to the Kickstarter campaign thank you for helping the movie get made.

"31-23-14," Veronica said, as Wallace's gloved hands spun the dial of Bob Patton's locker lock. Wallace popped it open.

"Remind me to never make you mad," Wallace said carefully shifting the books aside. The other players hadn't been very useful, so Veronica decided to check out the Patton's locker. She had felt like he was hiding something, maybe that something was in his locker. They shifted textbooks, notebooks, and a paper sack around. The sack emitted an aroma and Veronica carefully took it out of the locker. The bag felt light and squishy, and when she opened the bag, she smelled marijuana. She made a face. She had never liked the smell of weed, and now it made her feel a little bit sick.

"Nothing here but weed," Veronica said, shoving the bag back into the locker, and slamming the door. She fought the urge to be sick. She sat on the floor, hoping the urge would pass.

"Hey, Veronica, are you all right?" Wallace asked. Veronica had gone the color of a white sheet of paper, and her face looked shiny. She blinked Wallace into focus.

"He was hiding something," Veronica said, "just not what I thought he was."

"Yeah," Wallace sat on the ground next to her, curling an arm around her shoulders, hugging her, "Veronica, you still look a little pale are you sure you are okay?"

"Fine," she sighed, "I just don't like the smell of marijuana." She didn't add it made her feel sick due to being pregnant. She wanted to talk to Duncan before she told anyone else- including her dad. Duncan deserved to hear the news first- or in this case third, because she told Logan and Mac first and second. She didn't know what he would do, what they would do, after, but she knew Duncan deserved to know.

Wallace hugged her again, and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. She gripped his hand and he pulled her up. She heaved a breath out and told him, "Thanks."

"No problem," Wallace knew something was wrong- Veronica had the look in her eyes that said she was upset, and she was trying to cover it up. "What now?" he asked, wondering what Veronica would do next, since Patton's locker did not hold what she was looking for.

"For once, Wallace, I have no idea," she started walking towards the journalism room, "let's list what we know. First. Weevil found Tom Wilkens' body in the cafeteria- the body was found on the floor, and Weevil said it was cold- almost like ice. There was the smell of cooked broccoli in the cafeteria, but the school's kitchen hadn't served broccoli that day. Cassidy and Mac saw Tom with a few other players and the coach, before practice. According to Dick and Cassidy, Tom found out someone in the basketball program was selling steroids. We know that Bob Patton is still upset that he got kicked off the team for that stunt his parents pulled with the drug tests. I have confirmed reports from the players that there was someone selling steroids, but he or she has stopped for now." Veronica took a breath.

"That seems to be all we know," Wallace said, following Veronica to a computer in the journalism room, "But here's something I am not sure about- did the steroid dealer kill Tom? Why was the body already cold? What killed him?"

Veronica smiled, "That is what I am going to find out." She clicked on the internet browser and quickly signed into the morgue's website. She had an assistant find out a few of the passcodes of the coroners, and now she just needed to find out if Tom's body had been autopsied. Luckily, Neptune's medical examiners were top notch- unlike the current Sherriff, and they had already filed the autopsy report. She read through it, making notes in a small notebook. "Okay, it looks like they drug tests have just come in, it says an overdose of insulin is what killed him. It also says the rigor mortis was quickly settling in the smaller muscles in the face, neck, and ankles, and there was livor mortis in the back, and there was also a small crack in the skull- possibly Tom fell backwards from the Insulin overload. Algor mortis-"

"Wait," Wallace interrupted. "What is livor mortis? And algor mortis?"

"Wallace, do you not watch crime tv? Livor mortis is where the blood ends up pooling in the body- it looks like a maroon or purple discoloration- or a bruise. It indicates what parts of a body were closest to the ground. Algor mortis is the cooling of the body. It can indicate time of death, or how long a body was exposed to the air before some discovered it. In this case the body was cooler than the air around it, though, and the coroner is not sure how the outer body temperature was so cold. The liver temperature indicates that he died sometime between three and four- but we kind of knew that- school ends at three, practice starts at four. The question is, my dear Wallace," Veronica said, grinning a little at the literary reference, "who saw the timing of that day, and who took the opportunity? And if they cooled the body, how? What was the purpose?"

"Ice," Wallace said, it being obvious to him.

"The body would have been damp, then."

"Was the body moved?" Wallace asked

"Very possible," Veronica said. "Let's look at the cafeteria refrigerators."

Veronica and Wallace gazed in disgust at the mess in the fridge. It was a walk-in cooler, and the shelves held cartons of milk, boxes of frozen vegetables, and stacks of cheese, bread, and lunch meat. There was an unidentifiable meat substance on one shelf, chicken nuggets, and frozen burritos on another. It appeared as if someone had walked into the cooler and went on a destruction spree, scattering food, dumping it out in heaps, and leaving the bags crumples, boxes crushed, and there was a smell of spoiled milk in the air. Veronica gagged, and she dragged Wallace out, dry heaving once she stepped out.

Wallace walked to the sink and grabbed a clean mug off the drain tray. He filled it with water and gave it to Veronica. She sipped, and met his eyes. The brown eyes held a concern and she grimly smiled, "Thanks."

"Veronica, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. The smell of the milk got to me," Veronica winced- she hated that knowing she was pregnant meant that all of a sudden, every bad smell was increased, and made her want to gag. Or maybe she'd never paid attention to scents before because she was stressed from missing Duncan, school stuff, private investigation work, and she was worried about trial coming up.

"Veronica, normally this wouldn't occur for me to ask, but are you pregnant?" Wallace guessed, having seen her various reactions over the past week- smells that suddenly made her sick, weird spell and looks between Mac and Veronica.

"Wallace," Veronica started, then went with the truth, "Yes. It's Duncan's and I was hoping to talk to him first before talking to anyone else- Mac and Logan know because Mac picked up the test for me, and Logan may be one of the few people Duncan will contact."

He knelt beside her, and said, "If you need anything…"

"I know, you're here for me," Veronica stood up, handed the mug back to Wallace, and looked back in the cooler, plugging her nose to avoid the spoiled milk smell. She glanced around quickly, making note of the mess, and she saw something shiny, just a little bit under one of the shelves. She bent down, picked it up. It was a charm off of a charm bracelet. It was a cheer horn, with the word CHEER! engraved on it, and the hook was broken.

"Wallace, does this look familiar?" Veronica said, knowing she had seen it on a member of the pep squad- in fact, all the members had one. Veronica even had one from when she was in pep squad with Lilly, and before the whole mess with the Kane family, they had let her keep some of Lilly's pep squad things, including the charm bracelet.

"Yeah, it belongs to a cheerleader. Or to you, Lilly, Meg, or Wanda Varner."

"Wanda Varner?!" Veronica exclaimed, having forgotten about the former cheerleader, almost student body president, and current stoolpigeon for the Sheriff's Department.

"Yeah, she has one still right?" Wallace asked, assuming because he knew Veronica had her charm bracelet in her jewelry box, and had hung Lilly's from a post on her necklace tree.

"Yes, as far as I know, but Wallace, Wanda was arrested over a month ago for drug dealing."

"What drug was she dealing?"

"Steroids," Veronica said coming to a realization. It was like a light bulb had suddenly flashed on in front of her, shining it's light on an obvious clue she had missed. "But she wasn't involved with sports, so she can't be the one Tom knew."

"Wanda was probably the supplier though," Wallace pointed out.

"Right, and she could have given something to Tom to kill him. Wanda is out on bail, let's go see if this charm belongs to her."

Author's Note: Whew! Finally, getting somewhere, if it feels like it's not. Okay, you guys know what to do- read, review (critique), favorite, follow, and I will try to update soon. Within the next 6 months to a year, lol. Kidding, I'll try for sooner. But I can't promise anything.


End file.
